Truth Or Dare
by Kyuhyuk07
Summary: Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedari tadi menatap dua pasang namja memamerkan evil smirknya.


**Truth Or Dare**

**Main Pair : Super Junior **

**Main cast : aLL Member Super junior**

**Genre: Romance/Comfort**

**Rate: (?)**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary :

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedari tadi menatap dua pasang namja memamerkan evil smirknya.

HAPPY READINGGGG!

**.:: **Truth or Dare **::.**

Malam itu semua member Super Junior sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, mereka sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bagai mana caranya mengusir kebosanan dirungan itu.

"Hyungdeul dan saengie, bagaimana kalau kita main aegyo-aegyoan otte, saran namja kelinci bernama lengkap Lee sungmin. Aku jamin pasti seru."

"sungmin pabbo, kamu kira gampang apa beraegyoan apa lagi ntuh sievil Kyuhyun, aku malah muntah nanti liat wajahnya yang iihh menyeramkan itu." sahut namja yang berkepala agak besar #plak ditabok clouds. Yang bernama Kim Yesung.

"ck, kan aku hanya ngasih saran saja hyung." Kesal sungmin

"bagaimana kalau kita mian truth or dare hyungdeul?" Tanya Kim Kibum

"ok, kalau begitu, tapi cara mainnya gimana?" Tanya sang Leader aka Leeteuk

"caranya mudah, kita hanya memilih salah satu dari kata Truth or Dare, misalnya, Eeteuk hyung milih Truth, maka salah satu dari kami yang memberikan pertanyaan, dan hyung akan menjawab dengan jujur, jika hyung memilih kata Dare maka hyung akan melakukan sesuatu yang aku atau yang lain katakana begitu sebaliknya, sudah paham semuanyakan." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"ok, kelihatannya bakalan seru ntuh kata Kyuhyun semangat."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang menunujkkan evil smirknya. #yang dipinjam dari Cho Kyuhyun kekekekeke. Menatap dua pasang namja yang sekarang tertawa-tawa tanpa ada yang tahu dibalik kedok permainan yang akan mereka mainkan.

"ah, iya aku baru ingat, kalau tidak salah aku dulu pernah memainkannya." Jawab Sindong.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan memainkannya. Siapa yang akan memulai pertama permainana ini." Tanya sang leader bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memutar botol, jika ujung botol berhenti tepat disalah satu member maka diantara kita semua akan memberi tantanga dan pertanyaan, bagaimana." Usul Siwon

"Itu akan memakan waktu yang lama Siwon pabbo." Tolak Heechul

"lalu?" Tanya Hangeng

"Begini saja, kalian tulis nama kalian masing-masing, setelah itu masukkan nama kalian kedalam botol. Nama siapa yang duluan keluar dia yang pertama." Kata sang leader sambil mengumpulkan nama-nama ke 13 member, tidak terkecuali siapapun.

"Kita mulai," ucap Leeteuk sambil memerikasa botol dan menghitung, apakah kertas yang didalam botol telah terkumpul semua. Setelah ia pastikan terkumpul semua, maka ia mengocok botol dan menjatuhkan satu kertas. Kemudian membuka kertas yang jatuh kemudian menatam semua member satu per satu."Donghae" leeteuk membaca nama yang ada dikertas itu.

"Kau pilih truth or dare" tanya Leeteuk, Donghae tampak berfiir, kemudian ia menjawab "truth", "hyung biar aku saja yang memberikan pertanyaan" ucap Yesung. "baiklah."

"Ehhemm, Hae selama kita debut siapa namja yang selalu kau perhatikan hhmm,soalnya aku penasaran siapa yang selama ini kau lirik-lirik diantara kita ber 13," tanya Yesung. Donghae yang ditanya seperti itu gelagapan.

"ah, hyung a a aku boleh ganti jadi dare ya jawab Donghae gelagapan." Yesung yang melihat reaksi aneh Donghae akhirnya bertanya.

"Hae-ah, kalau kamu pilih itu, aku juga kasih tantangan yang lebih dari itu loeh Hae smirk di bibir mungil Yesung terkembang. Aku kasih dua pilihan, kamu mau jawab yang pertama atau AKU SURUH KAU MEMELUKNYA eoh," kekekeke Yesung yang melihat wajah Donghae memerah karena malu. Hahahahaha, Hae Hae, kau kira kau bias lepas dari Jerat Kim Yesung hah, ucap Yesung dalam hatinya. Semua member memperhatikan gerak gerik Donghae yang agak aneh, apa lagi mereka mendapati wajah memerahnya. Mereka semua tertawa. Donghae yang merasa ditertawain, akhirnya memilih, pilihan yang pertama.

"cih, dasar licik, arraso, aku pilih yang pertama tadi, jawabannya." Dia sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam malu juga kalau ia menyebut nama ntuh namja. "kimkibum", jawabnya cepat padat dan jelas, dasarnya yesung yang jahil.

"ka-mi gak de-ng-ar apa yang kau bilang Lee Donghae," kekeh Yesung. Namja yang disebutin namanya hanya diam tanpa merespon apa-apa, dalam hatinya ia berkata,

"MWO, Hae hyung mem-memperhatikanku dari dulu, Kibum pabbo, kamu tak menyadarinya," sambil mengetok kepalanya yang lagi loading. Namun tanpa Donghae sadari namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum menunjukkan evil smirknya, walau hanya dia yang tahu.

"ah memang dasar kami saja yang pabbo soal percintaan, gak Kyuhyun, gak Hyukjae hyung. Sama-sama pabbo."batin Kibum

"ani, aku gak mau, yang penting aku sudah kasih jawabannya." Jawab Donghae akhir tanpa biasa dibantah oleh lainnya, padahal mereka dengar jelas kog siapa namja yang dimaksud.

"hahahahahahahaha" tawa semua member, ia yang ditertawain hanya menunduk malu, tak berani menatap namja yang dihadapannya kalau bukan seorang Kim kibum.

"ok selanjutnya, siapa lagi," tanya Leetuk setelah mengeluarkan satu kertas lagi, kali ini yang merampas kertas itu adalah Kim Kibum. Dia terlonjak kaget melihat nama yang tertera dikertas. Dia hanya melirik semua member super junior sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada namja imut yang dihadapanya sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya, iapun menyebutkan nama siapa yang tertulis dikertas itu.

"Kim Kibum."jawabnya.

"wahhh, hebat, dewi fotuna berbaik hati memberikan jalan wkwkwkwkw, tawa kangin, baiklah Kibum kau pilih Dare atau Truth hmm" tanya Kangin. Donghae yang menyadari sesuatu langsung memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya kalau biasa ia menghilang dari sana.#kekeke kau tidak biasa lepas dari jerat setan Lee Donghae

"Dare, jawab Kibum, spontan saja donghae berdiri, rencananya mau kabur sebelum terjadi sesuatu, ia takut hatinya akan tersakiti. Ia merasa Kibum menyukai Siwon. Sebelum ia beranjak kedua tangannya ditarik Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang bertepatan disamping kiri dan kangannya.

"Hae mau kemana." Tanya HyukMin bersamaan.

"ah, a-a-annu a-aku mau ke-ketoilet se-sebenter, gugup Donghae."

"duduk dulu, kita belum tahu apa tantangan yang akan diberikan ke Kibum Hae, duduk dulu ne, setelah selesai baru kau kekamar mandi," senyum keduanya polos.

"ah, ba-baiklah, ka-kalau gitu," jawab Donghae.

"nah Kibum, tantangan yang akan aku berikan adalah NYATAKAN PERASAANMU SEKARANG PADA NAMJA YANG KAU SUKAI ya," triak kangin bersemangat. Donghae yang keringat dingin takut ditolak akhirnya iapun menunduk, ia melirik dari ekor matanya, Kibum beranjak dari duduknya berjalan kearah diamana Siwon duduk, ia tak sanggup lagi menatap kepergian Kibum, Donghae menutup kedua matanya sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam bahwa ia ditolak namja yang ia sukai.

"Saranghae hyung, ucap Kibum," donghae yang mendengar suara Kibum, terluka, tebakannya benarkan kibum Menyukai Choi Siwon bukan dirinya, ia masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Hae, kenapa menutup kedua matamu eoh, dan juga apa jawabanmu," tanya Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya, ia heran sungmin menyuruhnya menjawab, ia bingung dia mau menjawab apa coba. Sungmin yang kesal menyuruh Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap kedepan. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak berani menatap kedepan. Samar-samar ia menghirup sesuatu didepannya. Seperti mengenal bau ini.

"hyung apa jawaban mu," tanya kibum melirik namja didepannya.

"hae palli, angkat kepala dan buka matamu," paksa Hyukjae, akhirnya iapun menyerah, ia menganggkat kepalanya pelan-pelan dan membuka matanya, setelah ia membuka matanya, sesuatu dapat dia liat, sekuntum bunga lili, bunga kesukaannya, berada didepan matanya. Ia kemudian menatap siapa yang menjulurkan bunga lili dihadapanya. Ia terlonjak kaget menatap namja dihadapannya, itu dia namja yang ia taksir selama mereka debut di Super junior, ya dia adalah Kim kibum. Ia menatap kedua mata Kibum yang menatannya penuh cinta.

"Ki-Kibum, a-apa yang kau lakukan,"tanyanya.

"ck, hyung lemot amat sih, ya jelaslah nyatain perasaanku padamu, ah, mau gak jadi namja chinguku," tanya kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

"ye, bu-bukannya kau tadi jalan kearah Siwon buat nyatain perasaanmu samanyakan," heran Donghae.

"ck, Hae hyung, aku tak menyukai namja kuda itu kau lupa dia pacaran sama Yesung hyung eoh. Lagian aku ketempatnya karena aku nyuruh dia buat ngambilin bunga lili dikamar kami" Kesal Kibum

"ah, hehehehe mian aku lupa" jawab Donghae.

"trus apa jawabanmu" ucap Kibum

"Nado Bummie."sambil memeluk namja chigu barunya.

"kalian ini ngulur-ngulur waktu aja" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Dasar gak sabaran buat nyatain perasaan yang mendalam eoh."batin seseorang aka Kibum.

"sudah-sudah, kita lanjutin mainnya. Lerai sang leader.

Skip time

"tinggal dua nama lagi yang belum," ucap sang leader.

"ne, hyung, berarti yang belum itu, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae, jawab Sungmin.

"nah karena mereka berdua yang belum aku yang ngasih pertanyaan dan tantangan buat mereka, tapi buat Hyukjae dan kau evil, tak boleh memiliki jawaban yang sama, harus berbeda, kalau kalian sama-sama memilih dare atau truth, kalian dapat hukuman yang lebih parah," tanya Kibum sambil mengluarkan evil smirknya, KyuHyuk yang menyadari sesuatu aura yang menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Kibum, dengan berat hati mereka berdua pasrah-pasrah saja bakalan dikerjai Kim Kibum namja sedingin es itu. Hyukjae yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam-diam saja. Beda lagi dengan namja yang satu aka Kyuhyun, ia sedari tadi gugup tak karuan menatap Kibum yang bertransformasi menjadi lebih seram dari setan. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya agar Kibum tak berbuat aneh-aneh. Karna ia dan Kibum sangat dekat dan sering berkeluh kesah tentang apapun itu, baik masalah kecil, maupun besar. Mereka tahu rahasia masing-masing tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum, maka Kyuhyun akan membantu, begitu juga sebaliknya, jadi mereka itu saling melengkapi sebagai teman bukan lebih.

"nah nama yang pertama keluar adalah …" Kyuhyun takut setengah mati, dia berdoa dalam hati, "Tuhan mudah-mudahan bukan namaku yang pertama" begitulah isi doa Kyuhyun. Kibum yang memandu permainana terakhir.

"Lee Hyukjae." Ucap Kibum. Kibum yang menyadari raut kelegaan wajah Kyuhyun hanya tertawa evil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Skyukur bukan namaku, untung dewi fortuna berpihak padaku" batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari Kibum yang melirik Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Kyu, Kyu, jangan bahagia dulu eoh, kita liat apa reaksimu setelah ini. Kekekekekeke" batin Kibum

"nah Hyukkie hyung pilih mana truth or dare," ucap Kibum. Kibum menatap Hyukjae lucu. Hyukjae bingung dia mau pilih dare atau truth, dia berpose lucu dan cute sambil mempout bibirnya sambil menggigit-gigit kukunya. Benar-benar ultimate uke eoh, piker Kibum. Ia hanya tertawa dalam hati menatap Kyuhyun seperti kerasukan setan saja.

"aggiiiooo manisnya, andai dia jadi uke ku betapa indahnya dunia ini." Batin Semua member Super junior. Mrasa rish juga ia ditatap seperti itu.

"Truth aja deh," jawab Hyukjae. Kibum beryes-yes ria dalam hati, sambil berkata "hahahahaha, kalian berdua masuk peranngkapku."

"nah, kalu hyung memilih itu, berarti kau evil tak bias mengelak dari tantanganku." Ucapnya.

"nah pertanyaanku hyung, siapa orang yang hyung anggap special dan sayangi di member super junior, hyung taukan maksudku apa?" tanya Kibum

"ne, bummiee, aku ngrti kog maksudmu, jawabanku Lee Donghae." Ucapnya. Kibum tertawa setan dalam hati, "hahahaha Kyuhyun kau masuk perangkapku," batin Kibum. Ia tahu bagaimana respon Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

**~ Flashback ~**

"Hyukkie hyung, lagi apa?"tanya Kibum. Sambil duduk disebelah hyukjae yang sedang menonton diruang tengah.

"lagi nontonlah bumiiee, emank kamu gak liat apa aku lagi nonoton." Jawab hyukjae.

"hahahaha, kalau itu aku tau hyung, oh ya hyung aku mau nanya, apa bedanya orang yang kita cintai dan kita sayangi/ special gitu," tanya Kibum.

"Bummmiiiee nanya atau gimana, soalnyakan tanggapan orang beda-beda soal itu." Ucap hyukjae.

"oh gitu, kalau hyung sendiri tanggapannya gimana." Tanya Kibum penasaran

"Kalau akunya ya, hhmmm, menurutku, orang yang aku sayang dan specialin itu seperti keluarga, teman, dan siapapun itu, yang sayang sama Hyukkiie. Seperti aku dan Donghae, aku sayang sama dia dan aku menspecialkan dia dalam hidupku selama aku di SuJu. Dia seperti keluarga buatku tidak lebih, aku sayang dan menspecialin dia bukan berarti aku mencintainya, bukan. Yang special dan sayang itu tanggapanku adalah keluarga. Beda dengan orang yang kucintai." Jawabnya

"oh gitu ya hyung, trus, kalau yang hyung cintai itu apakah dia tidak special?" tanya Kibum

"Dia tetap special kog, cuman aku berfikir, buat apa dia menjadi orang yang special dalam hidupku jika dia tak mencintaiku. Jika dia Mencintaiku maka aku akan mengganggap dia special, sama dengan kita menyukai seseorang tapi belum tentu kita mencintainya, jadi itulah tanggapan ku soal pertanyaan Kibum tadi. Memang agak membinggungkan, cuman kalau kita timang-timang kamu akan mengerti kog apa maksudku bummiee." Jawab Hyukjae.

"ooohh gitu, jadi yang hyung cintai siapa coba," tanya Kibum. Dia yang ditanya seperti itu hanya memerah dan menunduk malu. Tiba-tiba namja yang berjulukan evil memecahkan percakapan mereka.

"Hyukkie hyung dan kau Kibum ngapain disitu sambil menatap kibum tak suka. Hyukjae yang mendengar namanya disebut menoleh kearah kyuhyun.

"ah, lagi nonotn aja Hyunniie sambil ngobrol-ngobrol dikit sama Kibummie." Jawabya.

"ya sudah kalau gitu aku mau kedapur dulu ya hyung, annyeong" sapa kyuhyun sambil belalu. Kibum menatap keduanya. Namun lamunan Kibum buyar mendengar ucapan hyukjae padanya.

"ah i-itu a-aku mencintai Ky-Kyuhyun, tapi Bummiie jangan bilang-bilang ya takut Hyunniiee marah." Ucap Hyukjae memerah dan menunduk malu. Kibum hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"wah wah wah, hyukkie hyung punya panggilan manis ya. Biasanya Kyuhyun bakalan marah kalau ada yang manggil Kyuhyunnnie, tapi sewaktu hyukjae hyung manggil Hyunniiee, dia tak marah sama sekali. Mmaaannniiisssnya~ pantasan Kyuhyun cinta sama Hyukjae hyung, sudah imut, cantik, menggemaskan sekali.

**~ Flashback End ~**

"okey, selanjutnya Kyuhyun." Tak perlu menjawab. Tantangannya adalah CIUM dia namja yang kau CINTAI dan sukai itu, dia juga membalas cintamu kog Kyu, jadi gak usah takut ditolak" ucap Kibum. Semua member hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak ada juga yang mengatai Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha. Mampus kau evil, rasain pembalasan ku," jawab Heechul, yang di aminin member lainnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun yang merasa terpojokkan menatap Kibum sadis, tapi bukan Kibum namanya jika ia takut pada Kyuhyun. Malah Kyuhyun yang takut menatap Kibum. Akhirnya iapun melangkah, sebelum ia mendakati namja itu langkahnya terhenti oleh ucapan Kibum.

"Bukan di pipi atau kening, tapi di BIBIR, hahahahaha, eits tunggu dulu, bukan berarti cuma sebentar itu bukan ciuman namanya, jadi biar lebih seru ciumannya harus LA-MA, hahahaha , tawa Kibum akhirnya". Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya memerah dan gugup. Kyuhyun mendekati Hyukjae, Hyukjae gugup setengah mati, dia bingung, bahagia, ah yang penting dia belum dapat mencerna semua ucapan Kibum,

"Hyukkie hyung saranghae," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mencium bibir Hyukjae yang melangkah mendekatinya, Kibum menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan **"AYO ABADIKAN MOMENT KYUHYUK MELALUI HANDY CAME, ATAUPUN HP MASING2 MEMBER"** Nb : tolong blits kamera jangan hidup, jangan sampai mereka tau. begitulah isi kertas besar tersebut.

"Hyunnie na nado saranghae." Jawab Hyukjae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Memang dasarnya Kyuhyun Pervert, akhirnya ia pun mencium bibir merah Hyukjea. Tanpa mereka sadari para member lainnya telah bereaksi. Ada yang merekam dan mengambil foto KyuHyuk yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Mmiiiaaannnn kkkalau ancur ..

END


End file.
